


It All Started With a Massage-The Love Bug fanfic SimonxRupert

by LucielleintheSky1987



Category: The Love Bug (1997)
Genre: M/M, Takes place in 1983
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucielleintheSky1987/pseuds/LucielleintheSky1987
Summary: I wrote this initially on a whim for a friend and I ended up making several chapters, so here's the first one. https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668854 I gotta figure out chapters still here's part 2





	It All Started With a Massage-The Love Bug fanfic SimonxRupert

Simon Moore the 3rd laid down on his bed. Sprawling out after a hard day of dealing with business calls, he was exhausted and wanted to be able to relax. Unfortunately, he was sore all over from sitting behind his desk. He tossed and turned until it was 10, too sore to sleep, yet yearning to rest, an idea popped into his head. He should call in his masseuse.  
Simon picked up the phone beside his bed and called his assistant, Rupert. The phone rung twice before an eager voice on the other end answered, "Hello sir"  
Simon responded tiredly, "Rupert. Would yeh mind sendin someone douwn here ta give me a massage?"  
Rupert responded softly, "I wouldn't mind that at all, I'll have someone down soon"  
Rupert made a call to the masseuse's pager, waiting for her to call him to let her know. A few minutes later, the telephone rang. "Rupert of Moore Industries, how may I help you?" The soft voiced man answered when he picked up the phone.  
The woman on the other end huffed, "You paged?"  
"Yes, Simon needs a massage, he's sore and cannot sleep."  
The masseuse sighed annoyedly and huffed, "now is a really bad time, my dog ate some chocolates and I'm at the vet waiting to see if Sparky is ok."  
Rupert responded politely, "I hope Sparky gets well soon" before hanging up. He sighed to himself , "well, if she can't, then looks like I'm going to have to go massage him myself.." and with that, the brunet fellow got dressed, grabbed some lavender lotion and headed on his way to Simon Moore's house.  
As he drove, the words began to sink into Rupert's mind, he flushed red thinking about seeing Simon without a shirt on and rubbing lavender lotion onto Simon's bareback to try to soothe him. He almost ran a red light thinking about making his boss happy but also feeling euphoric loving feelings towards his boss.  
Rupert made it to Simon Moore's estate, letting himself in with his key before going up the grand staircase in the foyer to the first bedroom at the top of the stairs. He knocked on the door.  
"Come in" Simon groaned, he sounded pained. He was surprised when the one opening the door was Rupert and not his masseuse. "What's this about then, Rupert?" Simon inquired, looking over at the man he grew accustomed to.  
"Your masseuse couldn't make it, her dog got ill. But I've had some practice massaging, so I figured I could give it my best effort." Simon thought about Rupert's offer, and then smiled and waved over his assistant while warmly stating, "well then, let's see what your hands can do"  
Simon threw off his robe, revealing his Calvin Klein boxers before laying on his stomach on his bed.  
Rupert took the tube of lavender lotion out of his messenger bag before he knelt on the bed beside his boss. He opened the tube, squirted a little lotion on his right hand, and closed back up the tube before rubbing his hands together. With much care in his heart, Rupert began to massage the lotion onto Simon's back, remembering the spots that he remembered were pressure points from what he remembered when learning the basics of massaging.  
Simon's shoulders relaxed as his assistant started to massage him. It felt so nice and relaxing. His masseuse may have been a professional at her work, but for some reason, Rupert doing this felt better.  
Mr. Moore softly remarked, "You've truly surprised me, Rupert. I hadn't the slightest clue you could do this."  
Rupert blushed softly at this statement, and his heart began to beat faster. He massaged more passionately, doing his best instead of making the massage for pain relief instead for it to be more pleasureful.  
Simon breathed in deeply, drawing in the lavender scent, he remarked, "Lavender yer usin'? It's lovely."  
Rupert stuttered softly, "Not nearly as lovely as you, sir."  
Simon glanced back at Rupert who stopped massaging for a minute, stating, "Rupert.. Do yeh. are yeh..."  
Rupert answered his boss' unfinised question by kissing Simon on the lips gently yet passionately.

Rupert broke the kiss, wincing as he apologized softly. However, his boss wasn't so upset.  
He sat up and took Rupert's hands in his. "Rupert... Do yeh know why I hired you?" Simon asked gently, Rupert shook his head. Simon gently placed his hands on either side of Rupert's head, petting is light brown short curls, he smiled and answered, "Because I simply adore you. I was wonderin' if yeh felt the same."  
Rupert fanned himself as he started to cry tears of joy.

"Oh, don't yeh cry on me now" Simon chuckled before wiping his assistant's tears away. Rupert hugged his boss tightly, making Simon wince in pain because his back still was a little sore. He stopped and blubbered shyly, "... Oh no, are you mad at me?"  
Simon kissed Rupert on the nose and remarked lovingly, "Nay, I couldn't be mad at you, Rupert."

THE END FOR NOW


End file.
